


Of Sex Tapes and Their Unexpected Consequenses

by chemically_yours



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Anal Sex, Captain America is NOT jealous of an ice pop, Internalized Homophobia, Lack of Communication, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Sex Tape, mention of other Ultimates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemically_yours/pseuds/chemically_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Tony's sex tape hits the news, Steve finds himself curious.<br/>Takes place during/after Ultimates 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Sex Tapes and Their Unexpected Consequenses

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Mild dub-con warning due to lack of communication and Steve's internalized issues

When Jan burst in the door waving around a DVD and calling for a team meeting Steve wasn’t exactly sure what he should be expecting. Certainly, he was not expecting their massive television screen to be filled up with images of Tony Stark and Natasha Romanov entwined in a passionate embrace. Many embraces actually. In many positions. And oh wow, Natasha had been really flexible. 

Steve was glad he had been dressed as Black Panther when they started watching this. His face was probably as red as a tomato. 

The others were talking about the scandal, and Steve knew he should be paying attention, but the film just kept drawing his eyes back. He’d known Natasha was beautiful. Evidently, she was pretty good in bed too. It was little wonder why Tony had fallen so hard for her. 

And Tony, well. Stark clearly had nothing to be ashamed of. It would seem his reputation had been well earned. Steve’s eyes followed the sweat glistening on his abs. He’d had no idea Tony was in such good shape. It was especially surprising given his illness and the amount he drank. His muscles bulged as he thrust into Natasha on screen. Natasha’s breathless “ah, ah, ah’s” kept tempo as they danced in the sheets. 

Steve came back to the room as he shifted and realized he was hard. He glanced around at the others nervously, but no one was paying him any mind. Pietro and Wanda were leaving. Hawkeye was arguing with them, no surprise there. Jan was talking at Tony while he gulped down more and more liquor. His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed. Some of the alcohol had missed his mouth and a droplet very slowly trailed its way down through his stubble. Steve hadn’t noticed before, but Tony had left his shirt mostly unbuttoned. Steve wasn’t fond of liquor, but he wondered how it would taste mixed with Tony’s skin and sweat. Steve was saved from wondering where the hell that thought had come from by Venom bursting through the living room wall. 

…

Steve wasn't a homosexual. He’d been with Jan for over a year, and been with Gail even longer before the ice. All the time he’d spent with them, he’d never found himself wishing they’d had a penis. Steve liked women, even if most of them did speak and act like men nowadays. He liked breasts. Steve wasn’t a poof.

…  
So what if he couldn’t get that video out of his head? It took two people to make love. Natasha had been in it too. Most of the close-ups had been of her. Steve was certain she was 100% woman at this point. A very attractive woman, even if she had been a murderous traitor. And it had been a while since Steve had been with anyone. He was just feeling the effects of his dry spell and his mind had decided to latch onto the last naked female he had seen. 

It had nothing to do with clear blue eyes and thick brown hair. There was no connection to the bulkier body covered in shockingly toned muscles, coated in a sheen of sweat. And if, if, an elegant, full, glistening cock popped up in his thoughts it was only because it had been pounding into Natasha in the video. It was a perfectly normal and logical association. 

Steve assured himself of this every time he settled in with his laptop and headphones and clicked the ‘play’ button. Steve got hard because of Natasha, not the man driving into her from behind. Steve wasn’t gay.

…

Steve didn’t want to fuck Tony. The faint heat of arousal he felt every time he saw the other man was because he’d come to associate him with Natasha and that video. It was difficult not to remember the sounds of them together grunting and moaning every time Tony spoke. The dirty things he’d said in the video whispered across the back of his mind and he simply couldn’t believe how Natasha had just laughed and responded with filth of her own. He absolutely did not find it arousing. He was not at all craving to have those things whispered to him instead. And when they sparred later that day, Steve did not get hard from pinning Tony to the mat. His erection had started before that. It had nothing to do with the physical sensation of Stark’s big, solid body pressed against his own. The noises Tony had been making were too close to the ones he made in the video. That damn video was starting to affect Steve’s mind.

…

Steve was not jealous. Not of Stark, and certainly not of his latest piece of arm candy. Steve was perfectly happy with his current conversing partner. Fury had introduced the agent about five minutes ago. She was wonderful company. Steve might even ask her to dance in a bit. So no, thank you, he was not jealous. He just wished that Tony wouldn’t be so crass. There was no need for that blonde dame to be hanging all over him and nibbling his ear. That was the kind of hanky panky that should be confined to more private settings. Steve clenched involuntarily as Tony reached down to give her rear a squeeze. See, that was exactly the kind of inappropriate behavior he was talking about. Steve would never engage in such public indecency. He was glad none of that attention was pointed towards him. He wasn’t jealous. Steve left without asking the agent to dance.  
…

Steve did not have feelings for Tony Stark. They were friends. That was all. The affection that welled up in his chest was just gratitude. Since moving into Stark’s mansion, Steve had gotten closer and closer to the billionaire. And not in a gay way. In a totally heterosexual and platonic friendship way. It was natural to find your male friend attractive. It was normal to be upset when he spent time away from you. Steve was attached to his friendship.

…

So maybe Steve was a little bit curious. He was a healthy male in his sexual prime. A little experimentation couldn’t hurt. Besides, if anyone was gay in this scenario it was Tony; He was the one currently sucking cock. Getting fellatio from another man didn’t mean Steve was queer. A mouth was a mouth. It could just as easily be a woman kneeling between his legs. A woman with a wide, wet mouth that had definitely done this before. Tony took Steve down his throat while his fingers played with his sack. Oh gosh that felt good. Any fella would think so. Tony was good at this. If Steve didn’t say anything when a saliva-slick finger moved further back to swipe gently across his hole, it was because he was lost to the pleasure of having his cock stuffed down Tony’s throat. Then, if Steve just so happened to come apart as that finger pushed up to breach him, it was because he’d already been so close he couldn’t think straight anymore. 

Curiosity satisfied, Steve gently tucked himself away and glanced around to ensure that they were still alone in the library. He briefly wondered if it would make him gay if he reached down to return the favor with his hand. Guys used to do that sort of thing all the time back during the war. It was the polite thing to do. Besides, touching a dick wasn’t nearly as bad as sucking one. Tony was still the queer one here. Decision made, Steve finally glanced down just in time to see Tony bringing his hand up to his mouth. Steve blinked. When the hell had Tony come? How had Steve missed that? 

Stark pat his thigh gently and pecked Steve’s cheek quickly before stalking off to the liquor cabinet. Steve went to bed feeling sated and content and not at all disappointed that he hadn’t quite gotten to make Tony fall apart in his arms.

…

Dreams didn’t mean anything. It was just his subconscious reliving the best damn blowjob of his life. Even when the dreams featured much more than Tony’s mouth around his dick. Dreaming about fucking Tony didn’t mean that he actually wanted to. He was just feeling a little guilty that Tony had made him feel so good and then Steve had just left him to finish off alone. He didn’t want Tony to think he was a selfish lover. That was all. He was grateful to Tony. The empty feeling he got when stimulating himself in the shower was nothing. Steve had just been single for too long. 

…

It wasn’t gay if he was the one fucking Tony, right? Only sort of gay. A little, tiny bit. Steve still liked woman. But no dame had ever felt as hot and sweet as Tony did around him. Mother and country. Nothing had ever felt this good. That blowjob paled in comparison. 

Tony’s mouth. Holy hell, Tony’s mouth! 

Steve had expected dirty talk. He had prepared himself for the kind of filth he’d heard spewed at Natasha. What Steve hadn’t expected, what he couldn’t have anticipated, were the delicious moans and sweet whispers. He hadn’t known Tony would pull him in and kiss him breathless. He hadn’t a notion that Tony could sound so wretched and broken while pleading with Steve to give him more. More kisses, more touches, more fingers, more cock, more, more, more. Tony was greedy and Steve was more than happy to cater to his demands. 

“Harder…faster…Yes, so good, so perfect.”

Steve flushed deeper at the praise; felt his arousal spiral unexpectedly higher. He canted his hips for a new angle and listened to Tony keen. He was blinded by more pleasure that just kept him spiraling up and up and up. Climax hit him like a freight train when Tony whispered his name in completion. 

Tony cooed softly as he floated back down, whispering sweet words and petting Steve’s hair. Steve let himself be held for a moment and nearly shook at the comfort he was no longer used to. And then the full situation came crashing back to him.

He had to leave now. What he’d just done, what he’d just let Tony talk him into, it was wrong. This, what they were doing right now, it was even worse. They shouldn’t be cuddling up together like a couple of fairies. Steve had only had sex with Tony to make the dreams stop. It was just scratching an itch. It didn’t mean anything.

Except the cuddling was kind of making it feel like it did mean something. And that was not good. He wondered what the proper etiquette was now. Did he just thank Tony for the orgasm and leave? That’s essentially what he had done last time, and everything had worked out well. 

Steve leaned down to tell Tony he was leaving only to receive a kiss on his open mouth. He spent several minutes distracted by Tony’s tongue. Finally, Tony released his mouth and settled down half on top of Steve. Steve continued to lay there as Tony’s breathing evened out. He slipped out of the room about an hour later. Staying the night would have made this something.

 

…

Letting Tony talk him into bed again wasn’t going to hurt anything. Steve had already fucked him once. A second time wouldn’t make him any gayer. Or a third time. Or a fourth. Or a fifth. As long as Steve stayed in control it was fine. Tony was just really good at sex. Everyone knew that. Steve couldn’t be blamed for wanting it again and again. It wasn’t like they were dating. Besides, Steve never spent the night. It was just about physical pleasure, nothing more.

…

Steve kept his eyes firmly locked on Tony’s as he plowed into him. He’d lost count of how many times they’d done this. Tony always felt the same, just as hot and tight as the first time. Steve didn’t think he’d ever get tired of this. Beneath him, Tony gasped and clenched down. Steve kept moving and leaned down to lick into Tony’s mouth. He kept his eyes open until the last second as his orgasm crashed over him. He told himself that it still didn’t mean anything as they cleaned up and curled together on the bed.

…

Spending the night still didn’t mean that Steve was gay. Steve had fallen asleep wrapped up in Tony’s arms due to his exhaustion from their last mission. He hadn’t dated anyone since he’d started this thing with Tony, but he just hadn’t met anyone. And if Tony was also taking a break from dating, well that was none of Steve’s business. He’d stop sleeping with Tony once he found a nice girl to settle down with.

…

Steve was not crying like some nancy-boy. He’d just gotten sweat and blood and dirt in his eyes. They were fighting some kind of blob monster and it had just eaten Tony. Steve wasn’t crying. He’d be just as upset if it were any of their other teammates. He’d be just as terrified if it’d been Thor or Hawkeye or Jan. Okay, maybe Jan was a bad comparison. 

Steve brought the shield down on one of the gelatinous tentacles and screamed out his anger and grief. It severed off and continued to wriggle on the ground, spraying a thick, syrupy green substance akin to blood everywhere. Steve brought the shield up again. He heard Thor shout and dodged just in time to be missed by the bolt of lightning. The smell of fried shrimp and limes filled the air. The monster dissolved into a pile of goo. Steve pulled his shield back for another blow as the goop gave a twitch. He let out a cry of delight as Iron Man burst into the sky a moment later. Steve tried really hard not to think about how light his heart felt as he listened to Tony complain about jello in the joints of his armor over the comms. 

 

…

Steve didn’t pay any mind to the finger the first time it brushed against his hole. Tony usually touched him there during blowjobs. He’d discovered from research on the internet that plenty of straight men liked to be touched there. He wasn’t queer for enjoying having his anus played with. As long as it happened during oral sex, then Steve could tell himself that there was nothing gay about it. 

When Tony pulled off, he thought to protest, but then the tongue brushed his balls and the words died in his mouth. He closed his eyes and leaned back down. He trusted Tony at this point to get him off. 

But then Tony’s tongue kept moving down and it was moving between the fingers he already had inside Steve and he wasn’t stopping, he was still moving and Oh God. Tony needed to stop. That was…that was filthy and disgusting and wrong. Tony’s tongue was in him. What even…what would possess him to try that. Tony’s tongue was in his ass. That couldn’t be sanitary. What if he had to go to the bathroom? 

Tony did something and Steve stopped thinking, stopped breathing for a moment. Then Tony was pushing back in, thicker this time and Steve realized dizzily that Tony had added a third finger. He kept up the little licks around his fingers as Steve’s muscles spasmed in time to his pulse. Tony had never taken it this far before. 

The tongue left and Steve opened his eyes to watch Tony. Tony looked back defiantly and quirked his eyebrow at Steve. Steve knew this was his cue to put a stop to this. Some part of him knew this was wrong. This wasn’t how their game played out. Tony was supposed to put his mouth back on Steve’s dick and keep it there. Then after he came first, Tony would get him hard again so they could fuck. Steve would make sure Tony came on his cock with his name on his lips. 

Steve remained silent and groaned as Tony pulled away at last. He splayed his legs open wider at Tony’s prompting. Steve didn't offer any protest and then Tony was pushing impossibly closer. He rocked gently back and forth as he worked his way deeper and deeper inside.

Steve laid an arm over his eyes, desperate to block out the knowledge of what he was letting happen. He bit his lips around a groan. This went against everything he’d been taught, everything he believed in. This was a sin, a voice whispered in the back of his head, worse than anything else they’d done. Tony was fucking him and Lord help him, but it felt so good. It was too much and not enough all at once and Steve never wanted it to stop. He should stop this. It was too late to stop this. It had been too late the moment Steve had seen that damn video. The video…

Slowly, Steve moved his arm to peer up at Tony. Up to this point, Steve had never been able to get Tony’s expressions to match the video exactly. He’d tried a few times, but had never quite managed to get that sharp possessive smile he’d seen Tony give Natasha over a dozen times. He still wasn’t getting that look now. 

The look on Tony’s face now was so much better. He stared down at Steve with his brow furrowed in concentration, a soft light in his eyes. His mouth parted and hot breath puffed out to hit Steve’s overheated skin. Tony’s gaze locked onto Steve’s uncovered eyes. He shifted his weight and brought a hand up to cup Steve’s cheek.

“Cap…Steve…Yes. Eyes. Eyes on me, Captain. I’m going to make you feel so good.” 

Tony picked up the speed of his thrusts.

“Fuck. Gonna fuck you so good, Darling. Leave you a blissed out mess. Oh God, I love yo- the way you feel. Fuck.”

Steve’s breath caught and his heart beat a little faster. He felt ice settle in his stomach. This was going too far. It needed to stop. He slipped his eyes closed and threw his head back while he started jerking himself quickly. He squeezed around Tony as he got closer, eager for the end. It came upon them both so fast it was almost painful.

That night, Steve slipped off to shower. As he left the room he pretended not to see Tony watching him with slit eyes and a hurt frown on his face.

…

Steve wasn’t avoiding Tony. He was a busy man. Tony was a busy man. They couldn’t be expected to keep in constant contact. It wasn’t through any deliberate action that their only interaction was during official Ulitmates business in the next few weeks.

…

Steve didn’t miss Tony. You couldn’t miss someone you lived with, right? Steve’s melancholy was the same as it always was. He was a man out of time. He didn’t belong here. He didn’t belong with anyone. He was meant to feel this loneliness. The empty ache that took residence whenever he thought of Tony was a coincidence. It wasn’t like he was in love with the guy.

…

 

Steve wasn’t in love with Tony.  
…

Really, the notion was complete poppycock. Steve Rogers, Captain America, was not gay. Therefore, he could not be in love with Tony Stark.

…

Steve was not picturing Tony sucking his cock in the middle of breakfast with the team. It was completely unhealthy to have an ice pop for breakfast. Tony was an adult. He should know better. Plus the slurping noises were distracting. Jan thought so too if the look on her face was anything to go by. And really, did it have to be the Captain America ice pops? Steve was not jealous of a goddamn ice pop.

…

Steve wasn’t drunk. He couldn’t be. His metabolism was much too fast. Sure, Asgardian mead was stronger than anything on Earth. And yeah, the room was spinning a bit. But Steve was feeling lighter and happier than he had in ages. The lights were floating around the room and even Hawkeye had been laughing earlier. The mood had been infectious since they’d begun their latest victory celebration. The only thing that could have made it better would be finding Tony. He should go do that.

Steve woke up fully clothed and alone the next morning wrapped in soft sheets that did not belong on his bed. They smelled like hot metal and scotch. Steve remembered that smell fondly. Fuck.

…

Steve didn’t belong down here. Tony’s workshop was his sacred place and Steve was an intruder here. But Tony hadn’t been seen in days and the rest of the team was getting worried. Empty liquor bottles littered the nearest countertop. Steve found Tony slumped over a circuit board at the back of the shop. The pang of guilt he felt at the sight was becoming an all-too familiar ache in his heart these days. 

…

Steve wasn’t going to give into these urges again.  
…

Steve wasn’t on a date with Tony. It was a business dinner between colleagues, no matter what the tabloids would be claiming the next morning. Tony liked to dine in style. He enjoyed treating others. Maybe sharing dessert had been a little unusual. But Tony had been insistent that he try the super fancy dessert with a really long name. And damn, it had been good. It had been so good to spend time with Tony again. Maybe they could pop in a movie when they got home.

…

Steve hadn’t meant porn when he suggested popping in a DVD. But Tony had hustled him into the movie room with the promise of something he’d really like and the click of locks on the door. 

Steve knew as soon as the first image of the room came up on screen what he was watching. He’d seen it dozens of times before. He’d memorized the entire thing. And Tony knew it. Steve felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment. He stood to leave as Natasha slowly stripped off her clothing on screen.

“Leaving already? But the show’s just starting! I know it’s your favorite. I think you’ll like this version even better.”

Tony maneuvered himself between Steve and the door. He deftly undid his jacket and yanked off his tie. Steve’s mouth watered.

“Fuck you, Stark. Get out of my way.”

Steve was proud his voice didn’t waver.

“Fuck me, huh? I thought that’s what you wanted. You used to anyway. It certainly looks like you’re up for it now, too.”

Tony’s grin was vicious as he palmed the front of Steve’s pants. Soft moans echoed all around them. Steve remembered how sweet it had always felt to have Tony all around him. To have Tony in him. He swallowed thickly. Thoughts swam through his head like molasses. When Tony shoved Steve down, he went willingly.

…

Steve didn’t talk to Tony about what had happened the next morning. Or the morning after that. In fact, it was nearly a full week later before Tony finally lured Steve to his room and sat them down with a bottle of scotch. They even managed to have a full fifteen minutes of discussion about relationships and expectations and 21st century orientations and identities before they started pulling off each other’s clothes. 

…

Steve stared at the unlabeled diskette he’d kept carefully hidden under his mattress for the past few months. He smiled to himself as he snapped it in half and deposited the pieces in the wastepaper basket. He wouldn’t need it anymore.


End file.
